Pacar
by Profe Fest
Summary: "Fon-nii ingin memberitahu kalian sesuatu."/Ceileh sesuatu, sesuatu yang baru kusadari./"Fon-nii sudah punya pacar."/BRRUUUUUSSHHH!/—Sebuah kisah keluarga dengan Fon yang telah menjalin hubungan cinta dan Alaude serta Hibari yang menjomblo. RnR?


Keluarga bahagia _skylark_ terdiri dari Fon, Alaude, serta Hibari. Ketiganya menetap di Namimori—meski terkadang seringkali meninggalkan rumah tercintah demi beberapa pekerjaan sendiri. Berciri-ciri bertampang tampan luar biasa serta aura tidak biasa. Berkat berkah tersebut, banyak sekali pembuat sinetron yang terinspirasi akan mereka, salah satunya adalah sinetron berjudul GGS, yakni Ganteng Ganteng Sangar. Sayang ketiganya menolak untuk mengikuti serial sinetron sampai ber-_season_ delapan ini, padahal kalau diperhatikan lagi honornya lumayan buat ntraktir satu angkatan di restoran sampe muntah-muntah—kalau mau.

"Jadi, bagaimana sekolah kalian?" tanya Fon sembari menaruh mangkuk nasinya. Senyum secerah bonus Tri terpatri di wajahnya, aura menyilaukan mata langsung memancar dari tubuhnya.

"Hn. Biasa saja," jawab Alaude yang masih khusyuk makan nasi, sok nggak peduli cuek bebek.

"Sama," sahut Hibari masih dengan gaya cueknya memakan makan malam di atas meja makan.

Alaude menatap sang adik tajam, seakan berkata 'elu-nggak-usah-ngikutin-gue-nyet'. Sang _skylark_ terakhir balas menatap 'amit-amit-ngikutin-elu-gue-juga-mau-jawab-itu-nyet'. Fon berdehem meredakan sengatan listrik yang beradu dari pandangan kedua adiknya, pria berpakaian Cina itu lalu menautkan kedua tangannya di atas meja, mempertahankan ketenangannya.

"Omong-omong, apa kalian sudah punya pacar?" tanya Fon tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak kenal kosakata bernama pacar," sahut Alaude masih cuek bebek.

"Hmph, kau berniat menyindir kami, _herbivore_?" balas Hibari sok _cool_.

Fon geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya, ternyata dua adiknya ini masih menjadi _jones_. Kalau begini, harusnya produser sinetron yang menawari mereka main di sinetron yang lebih realistis menjadi GGS; Ganteng Ganteng masih Sendiri.

"Begini," sang pria Cina masih dehem-dehem sok keren, "Fon-_nii_ ingin memberi tahu kalian sesuatu."

Ceileh _sesuatu_. Sesuatu yang baru kusadari, batin dua _skylark_ yang lebih muda di sana sambil nyanyi.

"Fon-_nii_ sudah punya pacar."

_**BRUUUUSSHHHHHH!**_

ADA NASI BERTERBANGAN SAUDARA-SAUDARAAAA!

.

.

.

**Title : Pacar**

**Disclaimer : Katekyou Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**

**Genre : Humor (garing), Family, Romance**

**Warning : BL, keluarga **_**skylark**_** yang bahagia, 1000% OOC, EYD tidak benar, kesalahan tulis, alur terlalu cepat, dan berbagai kenistaan lain.**

**Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

"Tidak bisa diterima!" protes Alaude terang-terangan. "Fon-_nii_ memang sudah sering melanggar aturan keluarga, tapi ini tidak bisa diterima!"

Entah kapan aturan itu dibuat, namun dua _skylark_ muda ini sangat menjunjung tinggi aturan tersebut tak peduli walau yang diberitahu tidak mengerti. Dari dulu, Fon memang seringkali melanggar aturan yang dibuat kedua adiknya. Salah satu aturan keluarga _skylark_, _setiap anggota _skylark_ haruslah bertampang sangar nan ditakuti_, eh, Fon malah sering senyum plus baik hati. Tadinya Alaude dan Hibari tak terima, namun demi bakti pada kakak pertama—juga takut kena kutuk tidak lagi ganteng—akhirnya mereka pun menolerirnya. Tapi INI! Punya pacar lebih dulu merupakan sebuah tindakan yang melanggar prinsip _selalu bersama-sama dalam senang serta susah_ yang dianut keluarga _skylark_! Jika salah satu memiliki pacar sementara yang lain tidak, prinsip itu bisa berubah menjadi _biarin aja kalian susah yang penting sama pacar bahagia_.

**Ini. Tidak. Bisa. Ditolerir. Lagi.**

"Setuju." Hibari ikut berdiri, mendramatisir suasana di meja makan. Memiliki pacar sendiri sementara yang lain tetap menjomblo dapat membuat para _jones_ ini gigit jari serta meratapi nasib mengapa takdir tak mempertemukannya dengan belahan hati dan tetap sendiri.

"Ohh, jadi kalian tidak setuju?" Senyum di wajah Fon mengembang, namun aura menyilaukan tadi berubah menjadi aura neraka yang amat menakutkan. Alaude serta Hibari komat-kamit dalam hati, lupa kakaknya ini punya jiwa _skylark_ juga.

"_Ehem_," Alaude duduk lagi di kursinya, diikuti Hibari, "memang siapa pacar Fon-_nii_?"

"Rahasia."

Katanya mau ngomongin pacarnya, tapi ditanya siapa bilang rahasia. Fon lagi-lagi sudah melanggar aturan keluarga _skylark_; _tidak diperbolehkan memendam rahasia sendiri, harus bagi-bagi agar masing-masing mengetahui aib satu sama lain_. Fon tahu sampai umur berapa Hibari masih ngompol di celana, Fon tahu apa yang menjadi kelemahan Alaude, tapi kenapa para adik tidak bisa tahu siapakah yang berhasil merebut hati sang kakak pertama yang sedari dulu lebih tahan sendiri?

Satu alasannya; ini semua karena pacar.

"Sebenarnya minggu ini dia sedang ada tugas di Namimori," lanjut sang pria Cina masih dengan senyumnya yang awet bagai mentari.

"Hn." Hibari meminum air mineral yang ada di atas meja. Sebenarnya sih ingin sekali bertanya, tapi takut _fanfiction_ ini makin OOC karenanya.

"Dia tinggalnya di Italia."

'_JAUH AMAT!'_ seriosa batin Hibari serta Alaude berbarengan. Dua adiknya ini tahu sekali ke mana Fon biasa merantau yang paling ujung-ujungnya ke Cina juga. Dari mana Fon bisa mendapat belahan jiwa di negeri nun jauh macam Italia? Ikut Take Me O*ut? Atau kencan berganda? Panah Cinta Gokudera? Eh, maaf, yang terakhir ngaco.

"Kami sudah mengenal sejak lama," lanjut Fon dengan senyum bahagia sejahtera sentosa, secerah saat tahu kuota masih banyak dan lancar hingga membuat hati tenteram. Sayang yang melihatnya Alaude dan Hibari, dua _skylark_ yang lebih muda itu mengartikannya sebagai senyuman _horror_ orang pacaran di mana _jones_ harus segera mandi kembang tujuh rupa tujuh warna Arcobaleno ceria jika melihatnya.

Namun, sebelum sempat berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mandi kembang tersebut, keduanya baru tersadar suatu hal yang lebih _horror_ lagi. Fase pembicaraan ini sudah memasuki bagian di mana para _jones_ banting meja, pembicaraan romansa dengan pacar tertjintah! Para _jomblo_ bisa gigit lima jari karena memang tak punya pengalaman macam itu. Alaude dan Hibari makin sakit hati, jantung mereka sudah cenat cenut saking nggak kuatnya. Kalau mereka sudah nggak punya harga diri, mungkin keduanya langsung ayan di lantai—sayang itu cuma terjadi kalau Skull bisa punya gebetan alias nggak mungkin.

"Dia itu ngomongnya sedikit, suka _tsundere_ kadang-kadang, suka pelit, tapi untung akhirnya dia berhasil takluk juga."

STOP! STOP! STOP! Cukup sampai sana! Terbayang sudah perempuan sempurna berambut bergelombang yang diterpa angin dengan elegan serta senyum menawan. KASIHANILAH PARA _JONES_ INI!

"Orangnya cantik kok. Nanti kalian pasti cemburu."

INI UDAH CEMBURU ASTAGAY! STOP PEMBICARAAN PACAR ATAU KISAH ROMANSA PADA PARA _JOMBLO NGENES_ DI SINI!

"Nama ceweknya siapa?" tanya Alaude berusaha tak terlihat OOC lagi, meski dalah hati ia sudah pingin urut dada sambil ngais tanah.

"Lho, memangnya Fon-_nii_ pernah bilang pacar Fon-_nii_ cewek?" Fon malah balik bertanya.

.

.

_Krik_

Hayoloh….

.

.

.

"Fon-_nii_ itu sejak kapan udah _belok_?"

"Tidak tahu. Memang juga aku tertarik untuk tahu?"

"Hmph, _herbivore_, kalo gue lagi nanya jawab yang bener."

Alaude dan Hibari sejak dulu tidur terpisah, sebenarnya. Namun perihal pembicaraan di meja makan tadi sungguh membuat keduanya penasaran. Fon, anak pertama keluarga _skylark_, sejak kapan sudah menganut orientasi yang salah? Rapat penting ini harus diselesaikan empat mata antar Alaude-Hibari yang bertepatan di kamar sang kakak kedua.

Bisa gawat jika Fon tahu kalau mereka tengah berada di ruangan yang sama—pasti _ending_-nya ada aja barang yang nggak utuh di tempat. Untuk itulah Fon mengantisipasi hal tersebut dengan memisahkan kamar mereka. Maaf saja, tapi Fon punya kepentingan lain untuk menghemat uangnya selain membayar kerusakan yang ditimbulkan dua adiknya, misal untuk kencan dengan pacarnya—

—jangan ngomongin pacar lagi, _keles_.

"Tau," Alaude mengangkat bahu tak peduli, "mungkin dia udah bosen jadi _jomblo_ terus milih jadi homo."

"Hm, Fon-_nii_ menjadi homo karena memang tertarik dengan dia kok, Alaude, Kyouya."

_Mampus,_ dua _skylark_ tadi langsung membeku. Mata mereka langsung bergulir ke belakang, menemukan sosok _skylark_ tertua yang tengah tersenyum _yandere_ melabrak dua adiknya tengah bergosip ria.

"F- Fon-_nii_, dengar dulu. Ini—"

"Alaude, Kyouya, cepat tidur sana." Senyum _yandere_ Fon semakin melebar, aura neraka di belakang punggungnya pun juga ikut membesar. Hibari dan Alaude langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mereka, menyusup ke dalam selimut, lalu melarikan diri ke alam mimpi tengah dikejar kuda liar.

.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu, Reborn?"

"_Kelihatan sekali dua adikmu itu menolak keras kau sudah pacaran."_

"Apa boleh buat sih…. Lagi pula, aku juga baru memulai hubungan dengannya sebulan yang lalu."

"_Fon, plis jangan curhat macem anak cewek dilema gitu, gue harap lu sadar gue juga masih _jomblo_."_

"Maaf, maaf. Lalu menurutmu bagaimana? Apa sebaiknya aku tak perlu mengenalkannya dulu, ya?"

"_Terus lu mau terus-terusan pacaran di belakang?"_

"Mana bisa!? Aku mencintainya sepenuh ha—"

"_STOP! STOP! Gue nggak mau denger kata-kata cinta. Gue tau ini malem minggu, tapi plis jangan curhat kayak gitu."_

"Maaf, maaf, lupa. Sebaiknya kututup dulu, Reborn. Sabun di rumah Sawada jangan dihabiskan, kasihan _Maman_ nanti. Oh ya, dengar-dengar Rokudo Mukuro mau ngapelin Tsunayoshi-_ku_—"

"—_Cukup, Fon. Gue mau siap-siap dulu tempur sama tuh Nanas. Enak aja mau ngapelin gebetan gue."_

Sambungan terputus.

.

.

.

**Hari Pertama Pencarian**

Karena Fon enggan memberitahu siapakah identitas sang kekasih, jadilah Hibari serta Alaude bertransformasi menjadi _stalker_ baru di Namimori. Tenang dulu, ini bukan sekedar _stalker_ biasa. Coba kalian bayangkan seorang _stalker_, pastilah yang keluar imajinasi orang nggak jelas, cabul, mesum, bilangnya cuma mau ngobatin perempuan—eh, maaf, itu sih Dokter Shamal. Tapi INI! Dua _stalker_ ganteng lebih tampan dari pemeran Kuch Kuch Kotahei, kece menawan tak tertandingi.

"Putih pada hitam, putih pada hitam. Target sudah terlihat, ganti."

"_Gue kok kodenya item sih?! Gue kulitnya putih, _herbivore_!"_

"Bacot lu. Ini 'kan buat nandain. Lagian yang gue maksud item juga rambut lu sial."

"_Tapi gue jadi keliatan kayak kelahiran bangsa Afrika _keleus_!"_

"Bacot bener sih!? Ketahuan Fon-_nii_ tau rasa lu!"

Yak, mari saya perjelas kejadian di atas ini. Saat ini, dua anak terakhir keluarga bahagia _skylark_ tengah mengintai sang kakak pertama yang berbelanja riang gembira bak ibu rumah baik hati nan tampan di toko sayuran. Agar dapat berjalan, keduanya mengintai dari arah yang berbeda biar persentase nggak ketahuan semakin menipis—mereka bisa _ngeles_ bilang aja lagi jalan-jalan cari jajanan. Bahkan mereka sama-sama menggunakan media _walkie talkie_—biar keren katanya, makin mirip polisi.

"_Tau—_bzztt_—susah—_bzzt_—lu."_

"Hib, Hib. Nape lu? Woi, zaman sekarang _walkie talkie_ nggak pake pulsa 'kan?" tanya Alaude dengan _jenius_nya. Dia lupa, sampe zaman udah Samsyung lebih tinggi dari S3 pun, _walkie talkie_ belum punya operator.

"Bzzt_—Halo, Alaude. Aku baru mengambil ini dari Kyouya. Kau ingin aku masak apa hari ini?"_

_MAMPOOSSS!_

Alaude _speechless_ di tempat, bingung jawab apa. Pilihan sulit berada di tangannya—minta maaf sekarang atau nanti dengan bonus _horror_ macem ngelayanin kuda liar berambut hitam yang dari dulu nggak punya malu terang-terangan menyatakan cinta padanya. Dengan sisa harga diri, Alaude pun bersujud di jalanan. Persetan dengan para herbivore yang melihatnya, dia harus selamat dari terkaman buas sang kakak pertama. Daripada berada di kandang kuda, mending sekarang aja dia malunya.

"Ampuni adikmu ini, Fon-_nii_. Alaude hilaf."

.

.

.

**Hari Ketiga Pencarian**

_To: UbananHerbivore  
Gimana keadaan, Fon-_nii_?_

_**To: ItemHerbivora  
Liat aja sendiri. Capek gue sujud di jalanan kemaren-kemaren.**_

_To: UbananHerbivore  
Cepet liat sana. Ntar ketahuan lu disuruh sujud di jamban._

_**To: ItemHerbivora  
Najis. Eh, gue yang keceh gini sujud lagi? Giliran elu, Item.**_

_To: UbananHerbivore  
Cepet liat sana, Nyet. Fon-_nii_ ilang lagi itu salah lu._

_**To: ItemHerbivora  
Kampret lah. Lu aja. Gue yang tua disuruh-suruh? Mau kena kutuk jadi buah hah!?**_

_To: UbananHerbivore  
Sekarang gue nyuruh elu. Salah sendiri kemaren nggak nge-_stalk_ Fon-_nii_. Gue harus ketemu sama pacarnya. HARUS. Cepet liat sana. Lagian gue yang sms duluan._

_**To: ItemHerbivora  
Lu di depan gue, Nyet. Lu aja sana liat sendiri. Lagian ngapain sih pake sms, emang lu nggak bisa ngomong. Alay.**_

_To: UbananHerbivore  
Tapi lu bales juga anjir._

_**To: ItemHerbivora  
…..**_

_To: UbananHerbivore  
Penting banget titik? Alay. Liat sana._

Alaude mau tak mau melakukan hal suruhan adiknya, melihat keadaan sang pria Cina yang kali ini tengah berbelanja ke toko kue. Kali ini keduanya kembali melakukan pencarian pacar Fon untuk ke sekian kali—kemarin sempat tertunda karena Alaude masih trauma. Dan karena pemakaian _walkie talkie_ memberikan kesan buruk bagi keduanya—tertangkap basah Fon yang malamnya segera memberi _dessert_ puding nanas yang HARUS dihabiskan meski itu lebih baik daripada diusir dipindahkan semalaman ke kandang kuda—jadilah sekarang mereka beralih dengan sms. Tadinya mereka mau memakai Line atau WA, namun akhirnya mereka sadar bahwa yang gratisan tidak pantas dipakai para karnivora—padahal sesungguhnya pulsa keduanya cuma diisi lima ribu.

Alaude melirik ke arah toko kue, mendapati puluhan herbivora betina yang masih ketawa-ketiwi kayak habis dikasih duit lima milyar, namun sayang diantara mereka tidak ditemukan bayang sang kakak pertama.

_To: UbananHerbivore  
Gimana?_

_**To: ItemHerbivora  
Nggak ada, Hib. **_**Mission Failed**_**.**_

Najis deh pake _mission failed_ segala. Padahal ini cuma lagi mengintai kakak pertama. Hibari banting hape, kesal karena tak berhasil membuka aib sang kakak. Kejadian kemarin sudah cukup menjadikannya sebagai herbivora—di mata kakak pertamanya sih. Mana dikasih bonus makan puding nanas segala, ayolah apapun asal JANGAN NANAS! ITU BUAH TERKUTUK PENYEBAR ALAY HELLLOWWW?!

"Kyouya, itu hape keluaran baru lho."

_STRIKE!_

Dua _skylark_ terakhir itu menolehkan kepala ke asal suara, mendapati Fon tengah tersenyum ala neraka dengan aura hitam menyala. Pingin kabur sekarang, namun jika dilakukan artinya sama saja dengan menggali lubang untuk kuburan bersama. Pingin ngaku ala adik minta pengampunan, tapi harga diri sudah nyaris tumbang.

Alaude mendorong Hibari ke depan, memberi kode 'cepet-lu-minta-maaf-nyet'. Hibari ikut mendorong Alaude kedepan, memberi tatapan 'lu-juga-nyet'.

"Dua-duanya."

Kata-kata Fon yang tegas ini sungguh membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Sembari meneguk ludahnya, akhirnya kedua _skylark_ kedua itu kembali bersujud penuh penyesalan—dan keterpaksaan—pada Yang Mulia Fon Yang Keceh Jalan Cantik.

"Ampun, Fon-_nii_. Jangan ada puding nanas lagi."

.

.

.

Sukses sekali malamnya Alaude serta Hibari tak memakan puding nanas, tapi _ending_-nya mereka harus bersih-bersih ala pembantu menggunakan pakaian ibu rumah tangga yang baik, anggun, nan cakhep—tapi tidak membuat mereka terlihat banci. Sang kakak pertama berkata, itu untuk dikirimkan pada sang pacar.

KAN! KAN! PACAR LAGI PACAR LAGI! Ini sudah melanggar prinsip para _skylark_ di mana _tidak saling menjatuhkan, sekali jatuh maka semua runtuh_. Tapi, lagi-lagi, BERKAT PACAR—SIALAN—INI, jadilah Fon malah _jatuhin yang lain, buat malu agar sang pacar tahu aib keduanya, mereka senang, adiknya sengsara_.

_Kami-sama_, _Shinigami_, Vindice, Dewi, Dewa, Padi—eh, maaf itu sih nama band di negeri Author. Siapapun cepat buatlah Fon putus dengan pacarnya. Semenjak pacaran, Fon yang dulu bukanlah yang sekarang. Dulu mereka disayang, sekarang malah ditendang. Dulu dulu menderita, sekarang malah makin sengsara.

.

Hayo yang nyanyi cepet mingkem! Nggak varokah nanti.

.

**Hari Kelima Pencarian**

"Jadi sekarang elu milih nggak make apa-apa?"

"Ssttt."

"Woi, jawab dulu ngapa!?"

"SSTTT."

"ET DAH SAT SUT SAT SUT SEGALA!"

"Lu mau kita ketahuan lagi?! Ini udah hari kelima! Jangan disia-siain!" bentak Alaude dengan emosi masih cukup terkendali. Terlihat beberapa meter di depan mereka, Fon tengah berbincang riang gembira entah dengan siapa. INI PATUT DICURIGAI! Pasalnya, meski Fon suka ketawa-ketiwi lebih _horror_ dari hantu di negeri Author, tapi Fon nggak pernah ketawa dengan nunjukin gigi bak pemeran pasta gigi yang lagunya ambureghul emeseyu bahrelway itu—maaf saja, Pepsodint sudah basi.

Terlihat Fon tengah membungkukkan badan, kemudian berjalan berlawanan arah dengan persembunyian dua adiknya, di dalem got—eh, maaf, maksud saya di pinggir got di belakang tiang listrik, biasa deh menstrim. Hibari dan Alaude langsung berlari ke tempat yang sang kakak berdiri sambil ketawa-ketiwi, dan berdiri di sana….

…satu makhluk berbadan gembrot lebih lebar dari Mamot dari zaman purba yang telah punah.

.

.

Sumpah Hibari dan Alaude langsung _speechless_.

.

.

Nggak. Nggak mungkin. _No_.

Mana mungkin kakak mereka yang sudah _mis-oriented_ ini pacaran dengan orang yang badannya empat kali lebih lebar dari badan Fon yang terjaga bin abees yang sampe bikin setiap _fangirl_ (dan _fanboy_) tereak dimarahin tetangga?

_IMPOSSIBRU!_

Lebih _impossibru_ daripada Ryouhei yang sudah tobat joging ekstrim terus jadi biksu di kuil.

No.

NO.

NOOOOOOO.

"Tadi Fon-_nii_ ngomong sama orang ini kan?" tanya Hibari masih percaya nggak percaya.

"Kita pasti salah orang," putus Alaude masih menatap objek yang sama.

"Sok tau lu, _herbivore_."

"Seriusan gua, anjir."

"Tau dari mana coba?"

"Ya tau lah."

"Hmph. Jangan sotoy kayak Mama Loreng, _herbivore_."

"Anjir, dikata harimau!?"

"Bester juga loreng tuh."

"Jangan bawa-bawa peliharaan gue, Sampah," hardik Xanxus yang datang tanpa diundang.

"ITU DIA! _VOI_! BOS! TAGIHAN MAKAN DI RESTORAN NIH!" Squalo ikutan tiba, tangannya melambai-lambaikan sebuah kertas-haram-hukumnya-untuk-dilihat di udara. Xanxus mendecih, kemudian berlari. Squalo terus memaki, dikejarnya sang bos—_uhuk_pacar_uhuk_—a la film India yang gemar nari-nari. Jadilah Namimori sebagai tempat syuting sinetron India baru berjudul 'Balada _Seme_ku Menolak Bayar Tagihan Makan'.

Sungguh mengiris hati.

"Woi," Alaude mengembalikan Hibari seperti semula agar kembali memijaki tanah, "gue yakin seratus persen Fon-_nii_ nggak mungkin macarin orang macem dia."

"Sok tau lu, _herbivore_," balas Hibari masih sama.

"Eh, homo juga berkualitas _keleus_. Fon-_nii_ mau jadi homo pasti karena pacarnya cakep atau—"

"—Stop bahas pacar, _herbivore_."

"Bacot deh. Ini gue juga ngomongnya sakit hati."

"_Whatever_," sok Inggris sekali, padahal Hibari begitu karena buka kamus tadi pagi, "emang apa buktinya?"

"Eh, homo sih homo, tapi nggak macarin orang yang badannya macem _marsmallow_ juga _keleus_!" kata Alaude—sok—yakin.

"_MARSMALLLOOOOW_! SIAPA YANG BILANG _MARSMALLOW_!?" Byakuran yang baru saja patroli udara dengan sayap kecehnya langsung mendarat begitu kata itu tertangkap oleh telinganya.

"W- woi, Byakuran, ini bukan _marsmallow_ yang—"

"_MMAAAARRRRSSSSSMMMMAAAALLLLLLOOOOOOOWWWWWW_!" Byakuran lari maraton langsung, Namimori dikelilingi tiga kali dengan waktu satu menit.

"WUOOHH! BYAKURAN! KAU MAU JOGING JUGA?! YOSH! AKU TIDAK AKAN KALAAH! _KYOUKUGEEENNNN_!" Tak mengerti keadaan, Ryouhei malah ikut lari nggak jelas bersama si pemuda ubanan. Dari lokasi syuting, Namimori berubah menjadi lokasi lari dua pemuda sinting. Alaude dan Hibari memilih pulang, menenangkan jiwa, raga, dan hati agar tidak ikut gila. Mereka lupa, Namimori bukan kota biasa.

.

.

.

**Hari Ketujuh Pencarian**

Fon meninggalkan rumah pagi sekali. Jika tujuannya itu untuk kabur lagi ke Cina, maka Alaude dan Hibari pasti sudah menggelar syukuran dadakan. Namun, begitu sadar koper merah senada baju yang dipakai sang kakak tak ikut dibawa, hanya helaan napas kecewa yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Hidup memang tidak adil.

"Woi, lu nyium bau yang aneh nggak?" tanya Alaude tiba-tiba.

"Apa? Nggak ada bau puding nanas lagi ko—"

"—Bukan itu anjir. Ngapain Fon-_nii_ keluar nggak bawa koper pagi-pagi?"

"Dia mau joging bareng keluarga sedeng Sasagawa kali."

"Dikata Fon-_nii_ udah nggak waras!?"

"Dia homo."

"Cuma homo, oke?"

"Lu udah mulai belain? Lu udah mulai homo?"

"KAGAK ANJENG!"

"Yaudah, kenapa?"

"Ngapain dia keluar pagi-pagi nggak bawa koper? Hib, periksa tanggal. Ini udah hari ke berapa setelah pencarian kemaren?"

"Hari ketujuh. Udah seminggu."

"Kata Fon-_nii_ pacarnya tugas di sini seminggu."

"…."

"…Berarti…."

"DIA MAU NGANTER PACARNYA KE BANDARA! HIB CEPET IKUTIN DIA! INI _LAST CHANCE_ KITA KETEMU BELAHAN HATI FON-_NII_!"

"BENTAR ANJIR! GUE MASIH PAKE SARUNG INI!"

.

Jangan ada yang bilang Hibari setiap malem pake sarung, ya.

.

.

.

Setelah mengganti pakaian dengan berbagai sumpah serapah ("Anjing lu, jangan liat." "Najis napsuan liat badan lu. Gue bukan homo, gue bukan kuda pirang." "Bacot. Dasar kuda item."), tibalah keduanya di bandara Namimori tercinta yang cuma satu-satunya. Keduanya berhasil menemukan Fon yang tengah duduk ngotak-ngatik hape sambil sandaran di sebuah tiang. Fon tengah mencoba keceh, seenggaknya di hadapan pacar haruslah pasang muka _seme_ idaman. Hibari dan Alaude bersembunyi di tiang lain yang ada di belakang tiang senderan Fon. Enaknya Fon, sekarang dia masih sanderan sama tembok, nanti pacar dateng pasti senderan sama pacarnya. Sekarang lihat Alaude dan Hibari, senderan hati aja nggak punya, senderan di tiang pun dibagi dua.

Miris.

"Tiba lebih awal, eh?" tanya sebuah suara. Fon segera mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya, menemukan seorang pemuda dengan tudung panjang hingga menutupi mata. Alaude dan Hibari geger melihatnya, awal ngeliat langsung curiga apa mungkin dia salah satu utusan dari sekte penyembah setan? Eh, nggak mungkin deh. Kalo sekte penyembah setan, kok Fon malah pasang senyum lebar—

.

.

—_WATDEPUUUKK_! KOK SENYUM?!

.

.

"Kau sehat ya, Mammon," kata Fon masih dengan senyum mentarinya yang cerah plus plus. Alaude serta Hibari makin lemes liatnya, jadi inikah sang pacar yang dibanggakan oleh Fon? Lebih mirip kaum peramal macem Papa Loreng ketimbang kata cakep.

"Yudonsei, Fon. Kalo gue sakit gue nggak bakal di sini," jawab sang pacar judes.

CARI MATI INI ORANG NGOMONG JUDES DEPAN FON-_NII_! —jeritan dari dua _skylark_ lebih muda langsung membahana dalam nurani.

Anehnya, Fon masih saja tersenyum a la mentari—cerah bersinar kinclong, eh, itu piring habis dicuci Sanlight deh.

"Sudah mau berangkat?" tanya Fon lagi, mengubur semua hal berbau yudonsei. Mammon ngangguk-ngangguk entah kebawa dugem apa karena setengah ngantuk.

"Btw, Fon, lu sebenernya di mana?" tanya sang pacar tiba-tiba.

JADI DARITADI NGGAK KELIATAN!? —jeritan Alaude dan Hibari bersahutan. Ternyata tudung sang pacar yang terlalu panjang memang membuatnya hingga tak bisa melihat.

"Di sini," jawab Fon masih dengan senyum kinclong a la mentari pagi.

"Di mana? Di sini?" Sang anggota sekte hitam itu membalikkan badan ke kanan. Alaude beserta Hibari miris liatnya, sebenernya ini pacar apa tukang minta-minta yang buta?

"Di sini." Fon membalikkan badan sang belahan hati ke arah semula, masih dengan senyum a la mentari yang cerah.

"Oh, di sini."

Alaude serta Hibari urut dada, dalam hati bertanya-tanya kakaknya ini tengah mencari belahan jiwa atau orang buat akting jadi orang buta?

Masih misteri.

"Kenapa tidak kau lepas dulu tudung kepalamu?" tanya Fon.

"Ogah. Bayar dulu."

"Daripada mirip orang nggak bisa liat gitu, Mammon."

"Nggak. Awas macem-macem."

"Liat! Ada duit jatoh di lantai!"

Alaude dan Hibari gigit jari denger kata-kata Fon, lebih kaget lagi kala sang pacar malah menundukkan kepala ke bawah. Dengan cepat, Fon membuka tudung kepala pacar tertjintahnya.

"O- oi! Jangan asal buka, Martial Arts sialan!" maki orang bertudung tadi. Dia menengadahkan kepala dan—

.

.

ANJIIIRR! —Alaude dan Hibari nyemburin air dari mulutnya.

.

.

Wajah sang pelaku terduga penyebar ajaran sesat terlihat sempurna. Rambut ungu pendek, manik senada helai rambutnya—CAKEP ANJIR. Pantes aja si Fon tanpa ragu mendeklarasikan telah menjadi homo, pacarnya buta-buta tapi cakep juga.

"Biar keliatan," kata Fon dengan senyum merekah. Sang pacar cemberut-cemberut—_ceileh_ sok _tsun_.

"_VOI_! MAMMON! CEPETAN SIALAN! ITU SI BOS UDAH MESEM-MESEM! TERNYATA ELU LAGI MESRA-MESRAAN!" teriak sebuah suara menggelegar membahana—Superbia Squalo lagi mencak-mencak sembari menodongkan pedangnya ke arah sang pacar Fon tanpa memedulikan kehebohan satpam yang ada di dekatnya ("Mas, Mas! Nyebut Mas! Pedangnya ditaro dulu, Mas!").

"_Muu_, ngiri aja. Masih ngambek _seme_ lu nggak bayarin tagihan makan?" ledek Mammon sembari menolehkan kepala ke belakang. Squalo makin ngamuk, diayun-ayunkannya pedang tadi di udara ("MAS TOLONG DITARO DULU PEDANGNYA MAS!").

"Sudahlah, Mammon. Nanti bandara jadi makin hancur," kata Fon—sok—pengertian. Dalam hati miris juga bandara sudah nyaris setengah hancur karena ulah Squalo.

"Terserah. Gue pergi dulu," pamit Mammon seraya menatap Fon lagi.

"Hati-hati ya." Senyum cerah Fon makin kinclong.

Alaude dan Hibari males liat kelanjutannya. Kalo di _manga shoujo_, pasti nanti cipika cipiki atau nanti _kissu_ merelakan yang terkasih pergi—padahal memang sejak awal mereka ketahuan LDR. Keduanya langsung angkat kaki dari sana, siapin batin nginget siapa pacar sang kakak.

"Permisi, permisi. Saya mau nyumbang lagu sebentar." Seorang pengamen mulai memainkan gitarnya asal-asalan di depan pintu keluar bandara. Alaude dan Hibari berhenti, yaah nggak ada salahnya denger lagu dari nih pengamen demi mengobati nasib masih _jones_ meski _ending_-nya mereka pasti ogah ngeluarin duit. Haram hukumnya.

"Pacarku ada tigaa~," sang pengamen mulai bernyanyi dengan nada Balonku ada lima. Lirik pertama langsung menohok dua _skylark_ muda di sampingnya, boro-boro pacar tiga INI MASIH _JOMBLO_ MAS!

"Tinggalnya beda-bedaa~," lanjutnya. Cih, emang peduli? —Alaude mencak-mencak dalam hati.

"Yang satu di Jakarta~ Yang dua di Papua~."

Anjir, ngenes amat. —batin Hibari dan Alaude miris.

"Yang satu minta putus—DOR! Hatiku sangat kacau~. Pacarku tinggal dua~," ada jeda sejenak, "selingkuh semuanyaaa~."

—JLEB ANJIR.

"_Ending_-nya _jones_ jugaa~."

"Herbivora, belum pernah ngerasain tinggal di penjara, ya?" Alaude keluarin borgol, nggak terima dengan lirik terakhir yang bagai menghina dirinya diam-diam.

"Hmph. _Kamikorosu_," kata Hibari sambil acungin tonfa, ngikutin kakak keduanya.

"Lho, lho. MAS, JANGAN MAS. JANGAANNNN." Sang pengamen nangis tersedu-sedu, nyanyi doang malah kena amuk dua _skylark_ tampan nan _jones_ di depannya. Tanpa ragu-ragu, Alaude dan Hibari menyerang sang pengamen di tempat. Teriakan pilu sang pengamen terdengar, namun diabaikan. Tidak ada yang bisa memerintah atau menghentikan _skylark_ kecuali dia adalah—

"Alaude, Kyouya, kalian sedang apa di sini gebukin orang, hm?"

Alaude beserta Hibari menoleh _horror_, mendapati Fon telah berdiri di belakang mereka dengan aura hitam kelam yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Rupanya dia sudah selesai acara perpisahan dengan pacarnya. Dua adik Fon meneguk ludah di tempat, habislah sudah mereka di sini.

"F- Fon-_nii_, denger dulu. Ini—"

"—Akan ada puding nanas _mix_ semangka selama seminggu. Titik."

_OH NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ —Alaude serta Hibari semaput sambil berdiri, pingsan setelahnya hingga akhirnya Fon menggiring keduanya pulang ke rumah tercintah dengan hukuman di depan mata.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**A/N** : Oke, saya tau ini gaje, maafkan saya. Sori berat kalo _feels_ humor nggak dapet—banget—maafkan saya. Mana EYD nggak bener banget hahahaha hancurlah #ikutpingsan #ngarepdigiringFonjuga. Maafkan jika ada tipo terlewat atau beberapa kekurangan lain di fik ini. Makasih buat Kazue (aka teman mupeng) yang udah nunggu fik ini(?) serta buat Kodok yang meski udah nggak _fujo_ lagi, moga-moga lu bisa baca fik ini.

Setiap _review_ kalian sangat saya tunggu. _Monggo_, dipenuhin aja fik hancur ini, saya ikhlas lahir batin. Saya tunggu lho pokoknya! Sampai jumpa di fik saya yang lain!

-Salam-

Profe Fest


End file.
